Tutor
by Momosomo Misaki
Summary: mikan es una estudiante de 15 años mala para las matematicas... pero quien dijo que ser mala en matematicas seria malo?
1. Chapter 1

**¨Gakuen Alice ni sus personajes me pertenecen porque de serlo así ya tendría amarrado a Natsume y a Ruka amarrados en mi closet secuestrados jajaja...ok...no...¨**

**Capitulo 1**

Ya me voy… dijo la pequeña Mikan Yukihara, de 15 años, Mikan tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos ámbar…

Cerré la puerta, y eche a andar. A estas horas (las 7:16 de la mañana) todavía estaba un poco oscuro, pero los pocos rayos de sol que había esta mañana eran muy cálidos, los autos pasaban uno tras otro como si estuvieran apresurados por llegar a su destino. También había muchas personas a estas horas, muchos adolescentes con diferentes uniformes escolares.

Sin embargo la pequeña Mikan caminaba entre las personas sin ser notada como cualquier otro transeúnte a estas horas de la mañana, recorriendo con dificultad el camino hacia la preparatoria…

Mikan entro a la escuela y se encontró con su mejor amiga - ¡Hotaru! – grito Mikan saltando para abrazar a Hotaru y al abrazar a su mejor amiga la pequeña castaña se dio cuenta que su amiga, no se soltó del abrazo de la castaña.

Mikan se le quedo viendo a Hotaru un poco preocupada por su amiga, ya que Hotaru cada vez que Mikan trataba de abrazarla la evadía, no porque no le agradara, era todo lo contrario le encantaba la compañía de la castaña pero le encantaba a un más burlarse de ella, y esos lindos gestos de enojada que ponía la hacían ver aún más linda y eso le encantaba a Hotaru, pero también se preocupaba por ella ya que también consideraba a la castaña su mejor amiga ya que se conocían desde la primaria.

Imai Hotaru era su nombre completo, ella era una chica hermosa, tiene el cabello negro y corto dándole una apariencia un poco madura, tiene los ojos color violeta, es muy lista y su carácter es un poco frío aunque eso no le impedía tener amigos.

-¿Hotaru?, volvió a preguntar de nuevo pero la única reacción que obtuvo Mikan de su amiga Hotaru fue una cara un poco triste para después zafarse del abrazo y salir corriendo. La castaña se preguntó el que tenía su amiga para reaccionar así y para su sorpresa encontró la respuesta.

-Ruka… sabes lo que pasa es que… quería decirte que… tu – decía una chica sonrojada, mientras que por los nervios jugaba con sus dedos mirando el suelo – bueno… yo… tu… -alzo la cabeza- Me gustas Ruka.

-Lo siento- decía Ruka – a mí me gusta alguien más, así que no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos.

La pobre chica se quedó callada y quieta –ya… veo- (se va llorando).

-valla cuantas confesiones van este mes… una Ruka?

-(sobre saltado) Mikan me asustaste (un leve suspiro).

-Ruka vámonos al salón ya es tarde. No tardan en dar el toque.-

Mikan y Ruka eran amigos desde que empezaron a estudiar la secundaria eran muy cercanos y se tenían mucha confianza pero desde que entraron a la preparatoria se veían un poco menos, pero para suerte de ambos estaban en el mismo salón.

Nogi Ruka… el nombre de uno de los chicos más populares… ya que Ruka, era alto, de piel blanca, ojos azules, era una persona muy amable, cariñosa con todos.

Al llegar al salón de clases…

-¡Buenos días!- Grito Mikan como de costumbre.

-Buenos días Mikan, Ruka.-

Al llegar a sus asientos se escucha que abren la puerta…

-Buenos días Natsume- dice Ruka.

-Buenos días Ruka- dice Natsume sentándose en el pupitre de alado de Mikan.

-Buenos días Natsume- dice Mikan un poco nerviosa.

-Buenos días- dijo Natsume indiferente.

Natsume Hyuga es el chico más popular junto con Ruka… Natsume es alto, de pelo color azabache despeinado. El me recuerda mucho a Hotaru ya que los dos son muy listos, de una personalidad fría y solo se demostraban quienes son con las personas de gran confianza, Natsume con el único que demostraba como era en realidad era con Ruka.

Una pisca de celos llegue a sentir a ver como Ruka hablaba tan libremente con Natsume, eso me molestaba ya que yo no podía hacerlo, no como lo hacia él, apreté mi puño, debajo de mi mesa y mejor mire a otro lado.

Natsume me gustaba mucho, pero gamas hablábamos solo para darnos los buenos días o el adiós eso era todo.

Continuara…

**Que les pareció mi primer**** Fanfiction? Bien, mal, bueno espero que es haiga gustado y espero que me den ideas para el siguiente capítulo y también gracias por leer, cuídense mucho y recuerden que ¡la vida es para vivirla feliz!**


	2. Chapter 2 Recuerdo y una pelea

**¡la vida es para vivirla feliz!**

* * *

**Recuerdos y una pelea**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

PVC (Punto De Vista) de Mikan

Me enamore de Natsume en primero de preparatoria, un día soleado muy bonito iba caminando cuando me tropecé con la espalda de alguien y caí al suelo, -¿estás bien?- fue cuando lo mire, pero creo que lo que me enamoro de él fueron sus ojos color carmesí, el me extendió la mano.

–he… mm… si… gracias-le tome la mano un poco nerviosa y me sorprendió más al ver que tenía el mismo uniforme de la misma preparatoria donde yo asistía, nos fuimos caminando los dos juntos hasta la escuela, sin embargo ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, tal vez sea el destino pensé ese día ya que incluso estábamos en el mismo salón y nos sentábamos alado uno del otro.

Fin del PVC

-haaa… (Suspiro) aunque creo que me equivoque al pensar eso ya que no hablamos mucho, y gamas le he dicho que me gusta. – pensó Mikan

***Suena la campana***

-siéntense- dijo nuestro profesor de matemáticas jinno.

Esta mañana jinno se encontraba con su temible presencia, tranquillo, ya que había castigado a 5 chicos, regañado 8, y gritado a 14 y apenas eran las 8 de la mañana un día casi perfecto para él, ya que disfrutaba hacernos sufrir.

-Escúchenme los exámenes del otro día ya los califique y como siempre Imai Hotaru y Hyuga Natsume sus calificaciones son perfectas-dijo jinno

Jinno nombraba a cada estudiante para entregarle sus exámenes.

-Yukihara Mikan- llamo jinno a la joven castaña.

-su examen estaba en blanco sus sigue así la veré otro año aquí con migo y no será nada agradable volver a dar clases con alguien tan torpe como usted, tengo que hablar con usted después de clases.-

***Después de clases***

-Señorita Yukihara, sus calificaciones son horrendas, si sigue así repetirá año. –

Al escuchar eso Mikan, se sintió cansada, soportar a jinno otra vez era algo que no quería.-

-para evitar eso le asignare un tutor- siguió ablando jinno.

-¿un tutor?-dijo la castaña.

-Si se lo presentare mañana ya se puede retirar.-

***En la hora de salida***

-¿Un tutor?

-Si Nonoko, como escuchaste un tutor- dice la pequeña castaña.

-Definitivamente eres una idiota.-

-Hotaru no seas tan mala con Mikan-dice Anna

-Gracias Anna- dice la castaña

- ¿y ya sabes quién va a ser tu tutor Mikan?-

-No Tobita, aun no sé, me pregunto quién será.-

-Lo más seguro es que sea un ratón de biblioteca, nada atractivo y peinado ridículo-

-¿Tú crees eso sumiré?- dice la castaña

-Bueno chicos a partir de aquí nos separamos, nos vemos mañana, Hotaru, Mikan.-se despiden Anna, Nonoko, Sumiré y Tobita.

-Adiós chicos hasta mañana-dicen ambas chicas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

En esa misma esquina

-Hotaru dime ya estas mejor-

-Si-

-Hotaru, porque no le dices ya, que te gusta-

-Mikan…. Tu…. No me digas eso ya que estamos en las mismas condiciones-

Hotaru miro a Mikan con una mira indiferente, y Mikan agachó la cabeza ante lo que dijo amiga ya que sabía que era cierto que ella era la menos indicada para decir eso.

-Ho…-

-Mikan, tú no lo entiendes-

-¿porque dices eso, Hotaru?-

-Mikan, jamás lo entenderías-

-¿Por qué soy idiota?, ¡¿no soy capaz de ayudarte?!

-¡No…! ¡No es eso, tú eres!… ¡No eres como yo, tú eres linda, No puedes entender como me siento!-dice Hotaru

-Que fue eso… ¡ESTOY SIENDO SERIA SABES!-Dice Mikan

-¡YO TAMBIEN!-dice Hotaru

-yo… ¡desearía ser tú!-Dice Hotaru

-Hotaru…- dice Mikan al ver a su amiga salir corriendo triste y con ganas de llorar.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno este es mi segundo capitulo espero que lo disfruten… o por cierto perdón si mis capítulos son muy cortos esque… el suspenso jajaja….aparte subiré cap. Cada semana…**

**Cuando vi los reviews y el favorito mi quede sorprendida de que a alguien le gustara ya que expresa un poco de lo que paso en un romance… Bueno le agradesco por los reviews y leer mi historia y por los que pusieron en sus favoritos y pues les contesto…**

**Curo neko: no, no porfavor no utilices tu alice contra mi…! (de rodillas suplicando por su vida) quiero seguir viviendo…. Prometo que subiré seguida los capítulos….y que bueno que te haiga gustado mi historia espero que sigas leyéndola…**

**Guest: Tambien te prometo que tratare de subir seguidos los capítulos hehe… También me da mucho gusto en conocerlas kanna-san Meico-chan ¿puedo decirles asi con los onorificos chan y san? Que bueno que te haiga gustado mi fic y la verdad eso ase mas fáciles las cosas al menos para mi…y me puedes decir como gustes… aaa y se me olvida, sus marcas an de ser muy lindas, como ustedes dos ! Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia**


	3. Chaper 3 ¿te acompaño?

**¡la vida es para vivirla feliz!**

* * *

**Las contestaciones de los review están al último…! Y por cierto mi mamá dice hola a todos (mi mama es algo rara y por cierto le encanta el anime)**

**¿te acompaño?**

**Capítulo 3**

***Narrado por Hotaru*.**

-No es como si quisiera decirle todas esas cosas a Mikan-

- Mi personalidad no es agradable, jamás en mis 15 años de vida se me han declarado-

La primera vez que abre con Mikan –¨Hotaru¨ es un nombre muy lindo- desde que la conocí tiene esa tierna sonrisa (recordando a la pequeña castaña en la primaria)

-la abominable ¨Mikan¨ con la que todos los chicos se vuelven locos- pensé.

La gente siempre pensó que estaba con Mikan para ser popular pero se equivocan yo solo quiero su amistad, quiero seguir viendo su sonrisa, con ella puedo ser yo, puedo relajarme, ser feliz.

-HO-TA-RU- (recuerda a Mikan con la apariencia que tenía en la primaria) porque tengo a esa princesa como mi mejor amiga siempre he pensado eso.

***Fin de PVC de Hotaru*.**

-¡HOTARU!- escucho que gritaban su nombre a su espaldas y esa voz en donde quiera que valla sabría de quien era ya que esa voz era su favorita, ya que cada vez que la escuchaba no podía evitar sonreír como una tonta (aunque si lo evitaba).

Hotaru voltio -Ruka, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Cansado de correr para alcanzar a Hotaru –Hotaru, ¿que paso, porque estás sola y no con Mikan? –comenta Ruka

-No todo el tiempo puedo estar con ella, a veces quiero estar sola para pensar y con ella a mi lado no puedo- (mentira) dice Hotaru

-ya veo, Hotaru… -

-¿Qué paso Ruka?-

-¿Te puedo acompañar a tu casa?- (sonrojado)

La pelinegra, al escuchar esas palabras se sintió tan feliz que sentía que se iba desmayar de la emoción, pero como siempre lo disimulo.

-….. Si.- contesto indiferente como siempre Hotaru

***Durante el camino***

-así que discutiste con Mikan.-

-Si.-contesta a pelinegra

-¿se puede saber por qué?-

-discutimos porque me dijo que te dijera que me gustabas y yo le dije que ella jamás me comprendería y que yo no era bonita…- ¡no! ¿Cómo le podría decir eso? –pensó la pelinegra

-discutimos por un programa de televisión- Prefiero que me diga infantil a que me rechace ahora que no estoy de humor.

-ya veo me suele suceder a veces con Natsume.-dice el rubio

-¿enserio?- dijo la pelinegra ¿Enserio, se puede discutir por eso?-pensó sorprendida, por el nivel de madures de su príncipe azul

-aquí vivo yo, gracias Ruka por acompañarme hasta mi casa.-

-ya veo… Hotaru…-

**Continuara…**

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

**Bueno ya sé que es muy corto pero es que el siguiente capítulo, es para que se lleven una sorpresa hehehe… por cierto voy a ir a Shanghái, hehe… los quiero a todos, recuerden la vida es para vivirla feliz y gracias por sus review.**

**Nayelly Tomoko: gracias por tu apoyo en verdad lo agradezco mucho n.n, es cierto hemos pasado por eso de querer ser otra persona, y claro que habrá más NXM Y RXH y gracias por el consejo de explicar mejor tienes razón ya que si confundía poco y sobre el haiga también tienes razón, mi maestro de la prepa también me regaño por eso, muchísimas gracias por tus consejos y más por el favorito y tu valioso comentario.**

**Kanna Meiko: gracias por que les haya encantado n.n y gracias por dejarme vivir kanna-chan Meiko-san hare mi mejor esfuerzo por subir capítulos emocionantes y más largos haha a sí que por favor no me mates con tu alice te lo suplico!**

**Curo Neko: Gracias por perdonarme a vida hahaha y si son bien malos y si actualizare aunque la prepa casi no me da vida**


	4. Chapter 4 Beso

**¡la vida es para vivirla feliz!**

* * *

**Beso**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Al día siguiente, en el pasillo de la escuela.

-Mikan perdón por lo de ayer.-

-no te preocupes por eso, pero jamás lo vuelvas a decir Hotaru.-

***Suena la campana***

-vamos Hotaru ya es hora de clases.-

-Si.-

Las dos amigas iban caminando por el pasillo de la escuela, cuando se encontraron con

-¡Ruka!-

-Hola Mikan buenos días.-

-Buenos días Ruka.-

-Buenos… días… Hotaru.- (sonrojado) con la cabeza agachada.

-Buenos días… Ruka- con la cabeza agachada.

-Bueno me voy adelantando al salón nos vemos allí.-

La pequeña castaña veía a sus dos amigos con cara de duda y emoción al saber que había pasado entre ellos, cuando Ruka se fue…

-¿Qué paso entre Ruka y tú?-

-De que hablas-

-Hasta el día de ayer, se hablaban normal y hoy ni siquiera se voltean a ver.-

-Te dijo en la salida.-

-eeee?! No es gusto porque hasta el final ¡Hotaru no corras!-

-¡ya empezaron las clases corre!-

***Durante Clases***

-¿Qué habrá sucedido entre esos dos?, no puedo saber hasta la hora de salida, no será que…. ¡Ha! Que emoción…-

-señorita Yukihara, por favor lea la siguiente oración.-

-yes, Emergency first-aid…- (en clase de ingles y aunque no lo crean Mikan es buena en ingles.)

Hora de salida, sentadas en los columpios del parque.

-Hotaru por fin me dirás que paso entre tú y Ruka.-

***Recuerdo de Hotaru***

-ya veo… Hotaru…-

-ma…-

La agarra de la cintura y le da un beso en los labios

-Adiós, hasta mañana- Ruka se fue corriendo al decir eso.

-ya llegue- grita Hotaru al entrar a su casa

-o hija quítate el uniforme y baja a cenar-

-si ya voy mamá-

(Ruborizada) en su cuarto-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué lo hizo?-

Fin del PVC

-¡¿ENSERIO?!-

-Si-

-¡WOOO...!- que emoción, que lindo, que… que…. ¡ha! Que… ¡ha! No sé que decir…-

-Pero… ¿Por qué lo hizo?- (ruborizada)

-Te acabas de ruborizar por primera vez… tú…. Sabes…. a pesar de que siempre actúas tan cool, también puedes ruborizarte de esa manera, como pensé Hotaru es definitivamente linda- (con una sonrisa)

-Mikan- la pelinegra le devuelve la sonrisa a su amiga.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

***En la casa de Ruka***

-y bien de que querías hablar, que no me quisiste decir en la escuela.-

-bueno es que veras…-dice Ruka

-Jamás pensé que te animarías hacerlo y ella como reaccionó-

-pues como crees que reaccionaria, se quedó parada y no me dijo nada-

-ahora entiendo por qué no se miraban en clases-

-Natsume, dime que hago-

-ya la besaste pues ya dile lo que sientes-

-Pero y si me rechaza-

-No crees que es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse…. recuerda…..el que no arriesga no gana-

-¿Pero y si arriesgo y no gano?-

-En el amor siempre se gana, Ruka, si te rechaza ganaras en quedar libre de esa presión de no decirle-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Al 2x1 es que no creo que pueda actualizar a próxima semana así que hice dos, espero que les guste y… are mi mayor esfuerzo para que sea mas interesante…**


	5. Chapter 5 ¡Porque a mi!

**¡la vida es para vivirla feliz!**

* * *

**¡Porque a mi!**

**Antes de empezar ¡gracias por leer! 3**

**Capítulo 5**

***Al día siguiente***

-¡Buenos días!-grita como de costumbre la pequeña castaña

-¿Eto..?, ¡¿Qué?! Si apenas son las 7:10 creo que aún es muy temprano para que higa alguien (suspiro)-

-Buenos días Mikan-

-Buenos días Hotaru-

-¿Por qué estás tan temprano aquí en la escuela? todavía no llega nadie- pregunta curiosa Hotaru

-ha es que…- dice Mikan

***Flash Back***

(En la noche)-Mikan… necesito hablar contigo…-

-Que paso madre ¿qué es lo que pasa?-

-Bueno Mikan es que… me voy a ir unos meses de Tokio porque mi trabajo me lo pide-

-adonde te vas a ir-

- me voy para Estados Unidos-

-¿Tan legos?-

-pero tú te quedaras aquí solo me iré unos meses, te enviare dinero y lo que ocupes-

-ok, ¿pero cuando te irás?-

-un rato más pasan a recogerme para ir al aeropuerto-

-tan pronto…. Me sentiré sola sin ti pero bueno… cuídate y que te vaya bien-

-gracias hija te extrañare-

-yo también te extrañare-

- adelantare mi alarma ya que mi mama, no está y no me quiero quedar dormida-

-¡ha...! Que tarde es (jamás se acordó que adelanto su alarma 40 minutos)

***Fin del flash back***

-Así que eso paso-dice la pelinegra

-si- responde la castaña rascándose la mejilla

-¿y que aras?- pregunta la pelinegra

-pues… estaré sola mucho tiempo y pensaba que debes en cuando invitarte a dormir- dice Mikan con una sonrisa

- y porque mejor no invitar a Hyuuga- responde Hotaru con una sonrisa traviesa

-Hotaru que…. Porque lo aria- responde Mikan ante lo dicho

-porque… te gusta es más hasta pueden dormir juntos jajajajaja- decía Hotaru para incomodar a la castaña

-hay aja… y que le diré…o ya se- responde Mikan siguiendo el juego a Hotaru

-Natsume te invito a dormir a mi casa porque me siento sola…-dice la castaña

-Mikan- dice la pelinegra

- y tu compañía me aria bien ya que…- prosigue la castaña ignorando a su amiga pelinegra

- Mikan cállate- le dice la pelinegra

-me gustas mucho- dice la castaña

-¿así que te gusto? -

Mikan se espantó al escuchar eso ya que esa voz indiferente la reconocía a kilómetros y al darse la vuelta…

-¡¿Na…Natsu… Natsume!?-grita la castaña

-Por eso te decía que te callaras idiota-le recalcaba su amiga pelinegra

Mikan se puso en una competencia contra el jitomate a ver quién se ponía más roja y al parecer… gano Mikan… y después de unos segundos después del shock de ver a Natsume parada atrás de ella con Ruka a su lado con cara de que acabas de hacer y de saber que por accidente se avía declarado, la pequeña castaña se levantó de su lugar y salió corriendo ya que era lo único que pensaba en ese momento.

***En el baño***

-por dios porque demonios no escuche a Hotaru, porque demonios tenía que estar ahí parado callado oyendo la conversación, porque demonios me paso eso, como lo mirare a la cara y para acabarle hoy me toca matemáticas y jinno no me perdonara si no aparezco en su clase, por dios no puede ser más peor el día de hoy- se regañaba la castaña mientras se miraba en el espejo

-tranquilízate y actúa como siempre- le dice Hotaru que estaba recargada atrás de ella sobre una puerta

-¡Hotaru!, ¿Cómo voy a ser eso?- responde un tanto triste Mikan

-no lo sé piénsalo ya van a dar el timbre y nos toca jinno y sabes lo que pasara si llegamos tarde- le dice Hotaru

-lo sé- responde la castaña triste

-Entonces vámonos- dice Hotaru mientras jala del brazo a Mikan

**Continuara…**

**Bueno espero que les haiga agradado el capítulo… antes de contestar los review déjenme decirles que se me están acabando las ideas ****L**** y que estoy haciendo otra historia del anime Nobunagun espero que la lean y le den una oportunidad…**

**Bertha Nayelly: Que bueno que te pusieras feliz eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo****J****, si me importa lo de tu laptop que mala que se haiga descompuesto espero que repare el problema, si el profe me regaño pero me dio risa ¨quién se salta tres grados y no sabe escribir haiga¨ jajaja fue de tan risa y pues sigue leyendo para ver si se quedan juntos o no…**

** .9: Si seguiré actualizando ya que si no lo hago… hay unas personitas que utilizaran sus alices contra mi jajaja **


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Cita?

**¡la vida es para vivirla feliz!**

* * *

******¿una cita?**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

***en la entrada del salón***

-Hotaru, aun no estoy preparada para mirarlo a la cara-dice Mikan a espaldas de Hotaru.

-pues supéralo rápido ya que hay viene jinno, entra ya-dice Hotaru agarrando la puerta deslizadora.

-(suspiro), de acuerdo- dice Mikan con la cabeza a jachada.

***en clases ***

-tengo tanta pena de ver a Natsume, ¿Qué pensara de mí?, ¿Qué estará pensando en estos momentos?, seguramente pensara que soy una tonta-piensa Mikan mientras mira el pizarrón

(Mirando hacia la ventana)-Que hambre tengo-bueno eso es lo que en ese momento piensa nuestro sexy azabache 3.

-Bueno, hoy conoceré también a mi nuevo tutor, ¿Cómo será? Solo espero que sea buena persona-piensa Mikan mientras trata de no pensar en su pequeño accidente de la mañana.

***Fin de las clases***

-señorita Yukihara, como sabrá a partir de hoy el será su tutor todo lo que resta del año escolar, se verán a diario después de clases ya que diario le doy clases- dice jinno.

-¡¿Por qué él?!- responde Mikan.

-porque es el primero más listo de la escuela junto con la Srta. Imai y no está en posición de escoger a su tutor- le recalca jinno.

-entonces ¿porque no me puso con Hotaru?- pregunta Mikan.

-le dije a ella y Hyuuga al mismo tiempo pero se negó ella y no tuve más que otra que ponerla con Hyuuga- responde jinno.

-Me las pagara esa Hotaru… Me declaro por accidente, y aparte es mi tutor y lo veré a diario, definitivamente kami~sama está en mi contra-pensó la pequeña castaña.

-Bueno los dos ya se pueden retirar- les dice Jinno a los dos que por cierto ahí también estaba presente Natsume, sin decir nada.

**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**

***De camino a casa***

-¡¿UQE?!-

-Sumiré si vas a hablar habla bien- dice la castaña mientras suelta un pequeño suspiro.

-Perdón… pero ¿enserio Natsume es tu tutor?- pregunta sumire.

-Sí lo es- responde Mikan.

-Idiota que vas a ser ahora- le dice Hotaru.

-No lo sé- responde Mikan.

-¿De qué hablan, las dos?- pregunta Anna.

-Es que verán- dice Mikan.

Y así la castaña les platico a Sumiré, Anna, Nonoko y Tobita sobre su pequeño, gran accidente.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!-Gritaron en unísono Sumiré, Anna y Nonoko.

-como escucharon por accidente me declare en la mañana y para mi mala suerte hoy ira a mi casa- dice Mikan mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-aquí oras ira a tu casa hoy-dice Anna.

-a las 5:00-responde Mikan.

-pues te decíamos suerte Mikan, hasta el lunes- se despiden los cuatro amigos de la castaña y de la pelinegra.

***En el parque***

-Hotaru como vas con Ruka ya ¿se te declaro?-

-Claro que no Mikan, es más de seguro ni le gusto-

-Pero si te beso es porque le gustas ¿no?-

-y si solo jugó con migo y si solo lo hiso por hacerlo o si solo lo hiso porque sintió lastima por mí-

-Hotaru…-

-Mikan vámonos ya son las 4:30 y Natsume seguro ya va para allá-

-ok- le responde Mikan sabiendo que Hotaru no quería hablar de eso.

-hasta el lunes Hotaru- le dice la castaña a Hotaru mientras se separaban en una esquina ya que Mikan le daba a la derecha y Hotaru a la izquierda.

Bueno se preguntaran por qué Natsume sabe dónde vive Mikan bueno eso es porque una semana después de entrar a la preparatoria les toco hacer una tarea en equipo y Natsume, Mikan y otras tres personas estaban en el equipo hicieron la tarea en la casa de Mikan.

-¡ya llegue!... a es verdad mamá no está en casa, mejor me cambio antes de que llegue Natsume- dice la castaña mientras sube corriendo a su cuarto.

***Tocan el timbre***

-¡Ya voy!...-grita la castaña. -Espero verme bien-piensa

Mikan traía puesto vestido blanco hasta la mitad de las rodillas con rayas negras con manga debajo del hombro con mangas largas debajo color negro de la manga corta con unas calcetas negras hasta debajo de la rodilla con su cabello agarrado con una coleta a lado baja, Mikan se veía muy linda vestida así.

-Natsume pasa, vamos a la sala-dice Mikan mientras le abría la puerta y lo dejaba pasar.

-Gracias-respondía Natsume

-¿gustas algo de beber? Tengo jugo de cereza o té helado-preguntaba Mikan nerviosa

-está bien el jugo- respondía Natsume mientras se sentaba en una de las almohadas junto a la mesita que estaba en la sala (de esas mesitas bajitas con almohadas para sentarse, para explicarme mejor)

**PDV de Mikan.**

-no puede ser que nerviosa estoy, no puedo creer que este justo con Natsume a solas en mi casa… espera Mikan concéntrate no puedes pensar en eso además de lo que hice hoy… el actúa como si nada hubiera sucedido pero es así mejor ¿no? Eso solo significa que el no siente nada por mi… aunque me alegra, también me entristece un poco ya que solo significa que no le gusto, pero eso no me evitara convertirme en su amiga.

**Fin del PDV de Mikan.**

-Toma Natsume, espero que te guste – le decía Mikan mientras ponía el vaso en la mesa.

-Gracias, bien empecemos a estudiar- decía Natsume al dejar de tomarle a la bebida.

**2 horas después.**

-Por fin terminamos, gracias Natsume por ayudarme a estudiar, como agradecimiento porque no te quedas a comer- le decía Mikan mientras se ponía de pie.

-ahora que lo dices me dio un poco de hambre estudiar mucho- decía Natsume mientras se agarraba la pansa.

-¿Qué te gustaría comer?-

-lo que sea está bien, ¿pero sabes cocinar?- lo último lo pregunto en un tono burlón mientras sonreía.

-Claro que se y te lo voy a demostrar- decía Mikan.

Después de un rato la cena estaba lista y los dos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor a cenar y mientras trascurría los dos hablaba de cosas sin sentido como que programa de T.V les gusta su color favorito…

-Natsume te puedo preguntar algo-decía Mikan.

-si dime ¿Qué paso?-respondía Natsume mientras terminaba de comer.

-¿Por qué te comportas de una manera fría en la prepa y mientras estoy platicando contigo no te comportas así?-preguntaba la castaña mientras miraba su comida.

-... Asi que esa es tu opinión sobre mí- decía Natsume.

-bueno es que veras, en la prepa eres frio, ni si quiera sonríes y pensé que sería difícil hablar contigo pero me di cuenta que estaba equivocada de echo es muy fácil y agradable-decía Mikan nerviosa.

-Bueno es que veras… recuerdas el ¿club de fans mío y de Ruka? Que no sé de dónde diablos salió, si me comporto amable con ellas o si me hago amigo de una niña en la escuela ellas no se me quitaran de encima y molestaran a mi amiga, por eso me comporto así- decía Natsume.

-ya veo entonces te preocupas por eso, ya veo entonces no seré tu amiga en la escuela y lo seré aquí afuera, para que no tengas que preocuparte-decía Mikan con tu típica sonrisa.

-joo… ¿así que quieres ser mi amiga?- decía Natsume mientras la miraba con una sonrisa de alado.

-bueno dijo….-trato de decir Mikan pero fue interrumpida.

-era broma claro que quiero que seas mi amiga ya que también es muy fácil hablar contigo y no estás loca como la mayoría de las chicas que me siguen, tampoco creo que me hables por interés, está muy rica tú comida gracias - decía Natsume ya que había terminado de comer.

-No es nada es muestra de mi agradecimiento por ayudarme a estudiar y claro que no te hablo por interés no soy hipócrita- respondió Mikan con un leve sonrojo por el inesperado elogio que le hiso Natsume.

-disculpa la pregunta pero ¿y tu madre?- preguntaba un tanto curioso Natsume.

-está de viaje de negocios y no volverá hasta en unos meses y hasta entonces estaré sola- decía Mikan mientras sonreía.

-ya veo- decía Natsume. -A sí que estará sola-pensaba Natsume.

-ya me acorde que si ibas a estar sola pero no pensé que fuera tanto tiempo- decía Natsume.

-¿Cómo sabias que iba a estar sola?-preguntaba ingenuamente Mikan.

-recuerdas en la mañana cuando dijiste que te gustaba-decía Natsume mientras la miraba sonriendo.

-… a… bueno… es… que… veras…-decía la castaña sonrojada como una manzana y moviendo las manos mientras trataba de formular una respuesta.

-no te preocupes-decía Natsume mientras así su cabeza para atrás.

-¿he?-preguntaba la castaña sin comprender.

-lo que trato de decir es que, no te preocupes por eso, no me burlare de ello, y no le diré a nadie- decía Natsume.

-gracias por eso-pensaba Mikan mientras le regalaba una tierna sonrisa a Natsume.

-Yukihara me podrías…- pero Natsume fue interrumpido.

-Mikan, solo dime Mikan ya que yo te hablo por tu nombre-

-mejor te dijo castaña ya que a nadie le dijo por su nombre más que a Ruka -decía Natsume en tono de burla.

-jum (inflando sus cachetitos)…-hacia un puchero adorable Mikan

-pero cambiando de tema, castaña te gustaría ir con migo a una cita…-le preguntaba Natsume a Mikan mientras la veía a los ojos

-¿he?-responde la castaña confundida y sonrojada ante la inesperada pregunta del azabache.

**Continuara…**

**Aquí el capítulo 6 pues lo hice corto para que el Capítulo 7 fuera más largo ya verán cosas inesperadas sucederán, y si me salieron muchas ideas… ya que sus review…! Gracias por sus lindos y amenazadores review….! Me dieron ideas..! Nota: tratare de actualizar los miércoles y los sábado o ya de perdis cada domingo.**

**Bertha Nayelly: Que bueno que ya este mejor tu laptop… que exageración de la maestra a ella es la que deberían de sacar, y si los are mas largos es solo que este lo hice corto para hacer suspenso jajaja… n.n**

**Kanna Koneko: kanna-san claro que siguiere la historia hasta el fina, no me hagas nada porfavor! Meiko-chan gracias por protegerme aunque sea solo para seguir la historia n.n.**

**Cami07:jaja si es muy corto pero los are mas largos y si me iluminaron las ideas.**


	7. Chapter 7 Una tierna nota

**¡la vida es para vivirla feliz!**

* * *

**Una tierna nota**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

-Eto… si… pero ¿Por qué?- preguntaba la castaña confundida.

-bueno es que veras, Ruka le marco el otro día a Imai y la invito a salir pero ella dijo que estaba ocupada y pues yo quisiera que se arreglara el ¨conflicto del beso¨ de una vez, por que ver como empieza a delirar Ruka respecto a eso ya me canso y eso que solo han pasado dos días- decía Natsume mientras ponía una cara de disgusto (pero de esa cara de disgusto graciosa no de miedo o tristeza) mientras recordaba a su amigo hablando como loco sobre el tema del beso.

-Moo Hotaru… (Decía Mikan mientras inflaba sus cachetitos) como pudo rechazarlo... de acuerdo te ayudare- decía Mikan decidida.

-Esto estará bien ya que también pasare el día con Natsume, aunque sea por ayudar a esos tortolos, pero no importa-pensaba la castaña.

-pero ¿aquí horas nos veremos y lo más importante como le aremos para que Imai acepte?- decía el azabache mientras subía un codo a la mesa para apoyar su cabeza.

-mm. A ya se espérame tantito-decía Mikan mientras agarraba su celular para marcarle a Hotaru.

***conversación en teléfonos***

-contesta, por favor contesta… Hotaru, (pone el altavoz para que también escuche Natsume y le de ideas de que decir) hola-decía Mikan mientras sonreía y se dirigía con Natsume a la sala.

-qué quieres tonta-decía indiferente Hotaru.

-es que veras, ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo mañana?-preguntaba la castaña.

-¿Por qué debería?-le responde Hotaru.

-ándale Hotaru es que mañana voy a estar solita toda la mañana y no quiero, sabes muy bien que me da miedo estar sola- le dice Mikan.

-así que no le gusta estar sola-pensaba Natsume.

-entonces por qué mejor no tienes una cita con Hyuuga-responde con un tono burlón Hotaru.

-Ho…- Mikan no podía articular ninguna palabra ya que sentía tanta pena por lo dicho por su amiga pero aún más pena porque había escuchado Natsume.

-Bueno te veo a las 10:00 en el parque pusieron una rueda de la fortuna y me quiero subir-decía Hotaru.

-ok a las 10 en el árbol de cerezos que está en el centro del parque te quiero Hotaru-decía Mikan.

-de acuerdo no llegues tarde-respondía Hotaru y le cuelga a Mikan.

-listo, pero como le aremos con Ruka-decía Mikan a Natsume.

-no más le diré que vallamos a parque y ya- decía Natsume.

-de acuerdo- decía Mikan con una sonrisa.

-Bueno hasta mañana- se despedía Natsume mientras se dirigía a la entrada.

-¿ya te vas?- preguntaba Mikan mientras acompañaba a Natsume a la puerta.

-si castaña ya me voy o ¿no quieres que me valla?- decía Natsume mientras levantaba una ceja coqueto.

-Ya vete a tu casa, nos vemos mañana- decía Mikan un tanto sonrojada.

-si pero antes de irme dame tu móvil-le decía Natsume mientras estiraba su mano.

-¿para que lo quieres?-preguntaba Mikan.

-tu solo dámelo- decía Natsume mientras Mikan ponía su móvil en la mano de este.

(Segundos después)-toma-decía Natsume entregándole el móvil.

-mm…-decía a castaña un tanto confundida.

-hasta mañana- decía Natsume mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

-hasta mañana- respondía Mikan.

-¿qué hiciste con mi móvil?- se preguntaba la castaña mientras se dirigía a la sala a recoger sus cosas.

-jajaja… Natsume, porque solo no me lo pediste jajaja, no te preocupes estaré bien jajaja- se reía la castaña con una sonrisa tierna ya que Natsume le había puesto su número de teléfono y le había dejado un escrito "castaña mándame un mensaje antes de que te duermas para saber que estas bien y para guardar tu número"

-Dios creo que me he enamorado más de lo que ya estaba, que tierno de su parte- decía la castaña mientras contemplaba el mensaje dejado por el azabache.

Después de unos minutos Mikan ya había recogida sus cosas y había lavado los platos de la cena, y ya estaba lista para meterse a bañar hasta que escucha el teléfono de la casa sonar.

-Buenas noches, casa de la familia Yukihara- decía Mikan al contestar.

-Mikan, hija, ¿Cómo estás?- decía la mamá de Mikan.

-¡Mama! Bien y ¿tu? No sabes cuánto te extrañe hoy- decía Mikan muy alegre.

-Yo también estoy bien, hija no te preocupes, ¿dime como te está yendo, que tal tus clases? ¿Estás sola?-

-me está yendo bien, mis clases están como siempre aunque me asignaron un tutor y si estoy sola- contestaba en orden las preguntas que su mamá le había hecho.

-¿tutor?- le preguntaba su mamá un tanto curiosa.

-si bueno, te acuerdas que te mencione que iba mal en matemáticas, pues el profesor me puso con un compañero de clases que me va a ayudar todo el año escolar.

-ya veo, ¿te pusieron con la pequeña Hotaru o con el lindo de Ruka?-

-Mamá no le digas lindo a Ruka recuerda que le incomoda y no, no me pusieron con ninguno de los dos me pusieron con Natsume- respondía Mikan un tanto sonrojada ya que…

-es que es tan lindo jajaja parece chica (Mikan ya había llevado a Ruka varias veces a su casa y cada vez que lo hacia su mamá lo trataba de vestir de chica cosa que a Ruka le divertía, pero no le gustaba que lo vistiera de chica) espera… Natsume… ¡¿CON EL CHICO QUE TE GUSTA?! Eso es bueno ¿verdad? Asi los dos se pueden acercar- le preguntaba a Mikan.

-Bueno veras- dice Mikan mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-¿¡QUEEEEE?! Y ¿qué hiciste?- decía sorprendida ya que Mikan le había contado su accidentosa confesión.

-Si cometí un error, ya lo sé y hoy estuvimos juntos desde las 5 hasta las 7:40, estudiamos, cenamos, conversamos, nos reímos y vamos a ir una cita mañana-decía Mikan mientras enumeraba las cosas que había hecho con la mano.

-¿¡UNA CITA?!- gritaba su mamá.

-Madre, acaso nomas me vas a gritar si mañana tendremos una cita pero no como la que tú crees si no una para que Ruka se le declare a Hotaru-decía Mikan, mientras se iba a acostar al sillón.

-¡¿-

-si piensas gritar te voy a colgar mamá-le decía a su madre antes de que empezara a gritar.

-de acuerdo, por fin se le declarara ya era hora, a Hotaru le gusta desde que se lo presentaste en secundaria me alegro por ellos- decía a mamá de Mikan con una sonrisa.

-si yo también me alegro-decía Mikan.

-bueno hija ya me despido, cuídate e invita a dormir a Hotaru o a Ruka aunque creo que lo más seguro es que los invites a los dos al mismo tiempo, y también invita a Natsume, aunque todavía no quiero ser abuela tan joven, jajaja- se burlaba la mama de Mikan (pobre Mikan como se burlan de ella)

-Ma… bueno adiós, cuídate tú también- decía Mikan sonrojada antes los pensamientos de su mamá.

-te marcare cada vez que tenga tiempo a sí que no te preocupes de acuerdo, adiós mi pequeña hermosa-decía a mamá de Mikan.

-adiós- le decía Mikan para colgar.

-Que tarde es ya me tengo que meter a bañar y dormir si no mañana no me voy a poder levantar-decía Mikan mientras corría para el baño para bañarte

Después de un rato en el baño salió y se cambió se puso una pijama que consistía en un pantalón azul y una blusa de mangas corta blanca, Mikan ya estaba cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo cuando…

-Rayos se me olvida (segundos después) listo ahora si a dormir- decía Mikan mientras se acobijaba.

***30 minutos después***

Un sexy azabache salía recién bañadito y con su pijama, como él lo llama, pero en realidad solo era un pantalón especial para dormir y ya, él dormía sin camisa (imagínenselo nomas y luego dicen que porque uno es una pervertida, secuestradora), y con la toalla en la cabeza secándose su sexy y despeinada cabellera mojada, mientras se acercaba a su escritorio a ver si cierta personita ya le había mandado el mensaje

-"Natsume estoy bien ya me iré a dormir gracias por preocuparte n.n nos vemos mañana en el árbol de cerezos a las 9:40 ¿ok? No lleguen tarde Pdta.: perdón por el mensaje tan tarde y descansa"- decía el tan esperado mensaje.

-Tonta ya me había preocupado-decía para sí mismo Natsume mientras observaba el mensaje, y se aventaba a su cama para dormir ya que mañana tenía una "cita".

***a la mañana siguiente***

-perdón por la espera- decía Mikan mientras se acercaba a los chicos que a estaban esperando.

Mikan traía puesto una falda negra suelta con una blusa pegada al cuerpo verde bajito de tirantes delgados que dejaba ver su grandiosa figura ya desarrollada, con unos botines negros y su peinado era una coleta alta que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y como tenía el pelo ondulado alborotado cuando se paraba derecha le cubría los hombros de tan alborotado que estaba pero estaba así ya que no se lo había cepillado ya que se le había hecho tarde, a Mikan no le gustaba traer el pelo suelto o más bien si le gustaba pero no más lo había utilizado en dos ocasiones suelto, Mikan se veía tan guapa que barios chicos que pasaban por ahí se le quedaban viendo incluso las chicas por envidia.

-No te preocupes Mikan acabamos de llegar-decía Ruka al ver que su amiga avía llegado corriendo.

-¿porque nos citaste más temprano?- preguntaba Natsume.

-es que Hotaru siempre llega diez minutos más temprano, aunque lo niega o lo excusa jajaja, y pues quiero que crea que nos vimos por "casualidad"- decía Mikan mientras hacía con sus dedos el énfasis de casualidad.

Después de varios minutos se ve que llegaba Hotaru caminando mientras leía un libro así que jamás se percató que los dos chicos y Mikan ya estaba ahí, se veía tan tierna traía puesto un pequeño short amarillo que dejaba ver sus dos bien formada piernas largas blancas con una blusa azul marino de tirantes pegada al cuerpo que también como a Mikan le hacía lucir su grandioso cuerpo ya desarrollado, con unos calcetines que le llegaban hasta la mitad de su delgada y blanca pierna color azules con unos zapatos bajitos amarillos con un moño blanco y una hermosa flor blanca en su cabello azabache se veía tan tierna también porque mientras leía el libro sonreía tan dulcemente pero el más impresionado fue Ruka ya que jamás la había visto vestida así y mucho menos sonreír tan dulcemente.

-Ruka cierra la boca si no empezaras a babear- decía Natsume en tono burlón y Mikan se reía.

-vamos ve por ella antes de que te vea y salgas corriendo- le decía Mikan a Ruka mientras que ella y Natsume lo agarraban de las manos y salían corriendo los tres para donde se encontraba Hotaru.

Una vez cerca de Hotaru le soltaron las manos e hizo que este tropezara con Hotaru, pero antes de que ella callera al suelo Ruka la abrazo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el para que no callera al suelo y se lastimara, Hotaru al abrir los ojos para discuparse se encontró con dos hermosos ojos azules grisiados tan cerca de su cara que cuando Ruka la solto una vez que los dos se pusieron bien de pie los seguía viendo y contemprandolos como si tratara de asimilar de quienes erean.

-¡Ruka!- solto un pequeño grito ante la sorpresa.

-Ho… hola… Hotaru- decía Ruka un tanto avergonzado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- decía Hotaru ya con su misma voz de indiferencia.

-es que veraz yo estaba con Natsume y nos encontramos con Mikan pero me galaron de las manos y salimos corriendo los tres y me tropecé con tigo y ellos desaparecieron- decía Ruka explicándole la cituacion.

-mikan ya que la encuéntre me las pagara muy caro- decía Hotaru mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a buscarla.

-no espera- decía Ruka sosteniéndola de la mano.

-no te enojes con ella, Mikan y Natsume me ayudaron mintiéndote porque tu rechazaste mi invitación y yo quiero hablar contigo sobre una cosa y también sobre el beso- decía Ruka mientras la seguía agarrando la mano y tenía la cabeza agachada.

-de acuerdo pero solo te escuchare si nos subimos a la montaña rusa, solo hay te escuchare- decía Hotaru aun dándole la espada ya que en su rostro estaba dibujada una sonrisa con un sonrojo y ella no quería mostrársela.

-¡Sí!- decía Ruka feliz.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno no hay nada que decir más que ¿Cómo están? Gracias por leerme en verdad lo aprecio y espero que me sigan hasta el final de la historia los quiero bien muchote a sí que contestare los review… y por cierto si me pueden dar ideas se los agradecería ya que pues así puedo hacer un mejor trabajo.**

**Bertha Nayelly: Tienes razón gracias por la observación, gracias por el elogio tratare que sea mejores, y si lo que tiene Ruka de lindo lo tiene de bobo aunque yo prefiero a los chicos con la personalidad de Natsume, espero que haigas disfrutado tu programa gracias!**

**Kanna Koneko: Kanna-chan si quiero vivir, entonces seguiré la historia! **

**Gracias Meiko-san por defenderme eres tan adorable…. Tú también Kanna-chan eres adorable aunque me quieras asesinar si dejo de escribir la historia.**

**Tutina200: gracias por leerme aprecio mucho que te guste.**

**Curo Neko: qué bueno que estés devuelta… gracias por no castigarme con tu alice y también gracias porque te guste mi historia tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda.**

**Denys: qué bueno que te haiga gustado y pues tendrás que esperar el siguiente episodio ya que lo are súper largo y creo que lo dividiré en dos episodios.**

**Sakuranokimi: gracias, si los voy a alargar ya que tengo mis ideas a mil por sus review **


	8. Chapter 8 cita y una confeción

**¡la vida es para vivirla feliz!**

* * *

**Una cita y una confeción**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

-Que cansada estoy no puede ser que corrimos muy rápido pero espero que valga la pena la corrida- decía Mikan mientras los dos descansaban sentados en una de las bancas del parque.

-Castaña, espérame ahorita vuelvo- decía Natsume mientras se paraba y se iba.

-De… de acuerdo- decía Mikan pero Natsume ya se había ido.

-hace cuanto que no venía al parque, seguramente tres años, mi mamá siempre está trabajando así que no deseo hacerla preocupar con este tipo de cosas y mi papá murió hace cuatro años en un accidente, aunque esa no es la verdad- pensaba Mikan.

***10 minutos después***

-no lo veo a donde abra ido, no más me dijo ¨espérame ya vengo¨ y se fue-

-¿Me estás buscando mi hermosa castaña?- le susurra Natsume al oído mientras esta atrás de Mikan.

-¡haaa! (Grito)¡Na…Natsu…Natsume…!-dice sonrojada.

-quien más podría ser, tonta- dice Natsume en tono de burla.

-no me digas tonta, tonto-decía Mikan mientras le sacaba la lengua a Natsume.

-Toma, te gusta el chocolate ¿verdad? hay que seguir, paseando-decía Natsume mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

-Gra… gracias, Natsume- respondía un tanto sonrojada.

-espera… ¿Cómo sabía que me gustaba el chocolate?- se preguntaba mentalmente Mikan.

-¿De qué es tu nieve? Natsume- preguntaba Mikan mientras caminaban

-De fresa, como tu ropa interior- decía Natsume mientras a miraba con una mirada divertida.

-pero… tu… cuando… -decía Mikan sonrojada agarrándose la falda.

-¿recuerdas cuando estábamos corriendo?-dice Natsume.

-si pero me alcance a agarrar la falda-le responde Mikan recordando.

-si pero no lo suficiente para no alcanzar a ver- responde Natsume con la misma mirada divertida.

-Jum… (Inflando los cachetes)… pervertido- decía Mikan con su puchero y una voz de una tierna niña pequeña.

-jajaja, que tierna- decía Natsume mientras le agarraba un cachete.

-pusieron una montaña rusa vamos- dice Mikan una vez que Natsume le deja de apretar su cachete.

-Vamos- decía Natsume.

-hay mucha gente, no te separes de mi- decía Natsume mientras iban caminando ante una multitud de gente pero cuando se da la vuelta para ver a Mikan está ya no estaba –pero… qué diablos… ¡castaña!- gritaba Natsume mientras la buscaba.

-¡déjenme!- Natsume escucho ese grito y reconoció la voz en seguida.

Cuando Natsume se iba a cercando corriendo donde había escuchado esa voz se encuentra con una Mikan rodeada por tres chicos que le impedían el paso.

-¡te estaba buscando vámonos!- le decía a Mikan aunque en verdad le estaba gritando.

-¡Natsume!-decía Mikan mientras lo abrazaba.

-¡E ¿Quién eres y que haces con nuestra chica?!- decía un chico que estaba con su bolita de amigos acosando a Mikan.

-¿Su chica? Se equivocan esta bella dama me pertenece- decía Natsume mientras abrazaba posesivamente a Mikan.

-¿¡Tu chica!? Por favor no nos hagas reír- decía uno de los chicos.

-joo… veo que buscas problemas, pero sabes (agarra a Mikan de la mano) en verdad no quiero pelear enfrente de mi bella chica así que adiós-decía Natsume mientras jalaba a Mikan para correr.

-enserio solo he corrido todo el día que creo que me voy a desmayar, pero sabes gracias Natsume por protegerme- decía Mikan mientras veía la cara de Natsume con una linda sonrisa.

-No es nada, pero es mejor correr que pelear ya que le prometí a Ruka que no pelearía otra vez-decía Natsume mientras caminaban.

-ya veo- decía Mikan sonrojada ya que Natsume le había agarrado la mano para que no se volviera a separar de él.

-pero sabes, realmente quería pegarles a esos tipos- decía Natsume.

-pero está bien que no les hagas pegado, Natsume vallamos a la rueda de la fortuna- decía Mikan mientras apuntaba la rueda.

-de acuerdo, vamos- decía Natsume mientras le agarraba todavía la mano a Mikan.

***Cita de Hotaru y Ruka, en la rueda de a fortuna***

-Bueno de que querías hablarme Ruka- decía Hotaru.

-es que veras… yo… primero que nada déjame disculparme contigo por besarte sin tu permiso, creo que eso no fue lo mejor, pero sabes, ahora sé lo que sienten las chicas cuando se me declaran a mi o a Natsume o a cualquier otro, el miedo de ser rechazado, de que esa persona no corresponda tus sentimientos que no puedas ser feliz a su lado o que esa persona sea feliz pero no alado tuyo… ese sentimiento… yo… lo siento por ti… Hotaru… tal vez, no sea la persona más adecuada para ti, tal vez, ni siquiera pienses en mi como yo pienso en ti pero sabes… aunque tengo miedo que todo se acabe… lo que una vez tuvimos tu y yo se acabe realmente, tengo miedo, pero tengo más miedo a verte alado de otra persona que no sea con migo- decía Ruka rojo como tomate y con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Ru...-

-Te amo… Hotaru… Te amo- decía Ruka con la cabeza abajo

-Ruka, realmente eres un tonto- decía Hotaru mirando a la cara.

-Ho…-

-No sabes cuánto me hiciste sufrir desde que te conocí realmente llore y realmente desee no haberte conocido porque a diario que se te declaraban diario era un miedo, porque una de ellas fuera de tu interés, realmente temía eso, y aunque desee no haberte conocido soy muy feliz de hacerlo ya que tú me hiciste ver por primera vez lo que era el amor, lo que era querer estar alado de la persona que amabas, realmente sentí que me quería morir cuando me entere que te gustaba Mikan- decía Hotaru que ahora miraba hacia la ventana.

-pero sabes esa fue una confusión mía realmente no me gustaba Mikan- decía Ruka desesperado para que le creyera.

-Lo sé, lo sé pero eso no quitaba la inseguridad, Mikan no me quería decir, pero lo supe porque lo escuche en el salón y después porque tú me dijiste que te le ibas a declarar… pero sabes a pesar de que me gustas desee que los dos estuvieran juntos aunque eso significaba que no serias feliz a mi lado- decía Hotaru ahora mirando a Ruka.

-Espera… ¿dijiste que te gusto?- preguntaba Ruka mirando a Hotaru sonrojada.

-Sí, Ruka tú me gustas mucho- decía Hotaru mirando hacia la ventana.

-Hotaru… por favor… se mi novia- decía Ruka sonrojado.

-Me encantaría- respondía Hotaru a un sin mirar a Ruka ya que tenía la cara roja como tomate.

-Te ayudo a bajar- decía Ruka mientras extendía su mano para que Hotaru la agarrara.

-gracias- decía Hotaru agarrándole la mano.

Ninguno de los dos se soltó la mano todo el día.

-Hotaru sentémonos a comer un helado- decía Ruka.

-de acuerdo- decía Hotaru mientras Ruka le soltaba la mano para ir por los helados.

-Así que este es el sentimiento que te da cuando la persona que amas se va de tu lado, que tonta me siento si sé que va a volver, porque demonios siento la necesidad de agarrar su mano y no soltarla gamas- pensaba Hotaru mientras se veía la mano que le había agarrado Ruka.

-Toma- le dijo Ruka a Hotaru mientras le daba un helado de todos los sabores.

-Gracias Ruka- decía Hotaru

Los dos estaban sentados en una de las bancas del parque comiendo su helado mientras se agarraban de la mano ahora ya la parejita de novios.

-Hotaru…-

-Ma…- no termino de decir la frase ya que fue callada por los labios de su novio.

Hotaru primero se sorprendió, pero después cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar por los labios del rubio, ya que este no tenía planeado dejarla libre ya que él también estaba disfrutando su beso ya de su hermosa novia, Ruka le agarro la cara a Hotaru para profundizar el beso, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para eso ya que se tuvieron que separar por falta de oxígeno, y cuando se separaron…

-Hotaru perdón, pero no me pude resistir ya que estaba celoso por el helado ya que no quiero que nada ni nadie estuvieran posados en tus hermoso labios, más que mi boca- decía Ruka en el oído de Hotaru en un susurro que hizo estremecer a la pobre chica.

Despejado solo unos milímetros sus labios para después juntarlos de nuevo Hotaru sabia un par de cosas:

Primero: que Ruka en verdad solo la quería besar y los celos del helado era un pretexto.

Segundo: que era verdad que incluso ella no quería que nada estuviera en sus labios más que los de ella.

Tercero: que Ruka se había comido el helado que tenía en la boca y que este seguía saboreándolo.

Y por último: que estaba nerviosa ya que Ruka por un momento había metido su lengua en la boca de ella para saborear el helado.

-Hotaru… Te amo…- decía Ruka ahora abrasándola.

-Yo también Ruka- respondía Hotaru correspondiéndole el abrazo.

**Bueno ahora iremos con la "cita" de Mikan y Natsume que se está llevando a cabo en la arriba en la montaña rusa.**

-¿Ne Natsume crees que nos hayan visto?- preguntaba la castaña ya que cuando Mikan y Natsume se iban a ir a subir al juego vieron que se iban bajando de, el Ruka y Hotaru, pero optaron por esconderse ya que si los veían, sabían que se iba a acabar el romance ante la nueva pareja de tortolos.

-yo dijo que no ya que si lo hubieran echo nos hubieran venido a regañar por lo que hicimos- decía Natsume.

-Natsume desde hace cuánto se conocen tú y Ruka?- preguntaba curiosa la castaña.

-desde el jardín de niños, de hecho no he cambiado nada, solo que antes era menos social, de echo yo no tenía amigos – decía Natsume recordando.

-y no te sentías solo?- decía la castaña.

-No, enrealidad me sentía muy agosto, pero un día él se me acercó y me dijo "seamos amigos" con esa típica sonrisa suya toda despreocupada de que si algo sale mal se solucionara, yo de principio lo ignore, pero él siempre se sentaba junto a mí y me contaba sus cosa, realmente el me cambio, cuando nos separamos en secundaria nada cambio ya aunque muy rara vez nos veíamos, disfrutábamos nuestro tiempo juntos, de echo lo veo como mi pequeño hermano- decía Natsume mientras veía al cristal

-Natsume realmente eres adorable enserio lo eres, quieres demasiado a Ruka- decía la castaña sonriéndole.

-Cállate- decía Natsume aun mirando el cristal

-Are… Natsume acaso… la cara reflejada de Natsume en el cristal de la montaña rusa hiso que me sintiera celosa del juego ya que también avía visto su cara sonrojarse y sonreír tiernamente- pensaba la castaña.

***en la casa de la castaña***

-bueno ya te deje en tu casa ya me voy- Decía Natsume dándose la vuelta

-espera Natsume quédate a comer, ya que en el parque solo comimos helados y malteadas- Decía Mikan, tratándolo de convencer

-ok… pero me quedare solo si haces espagueti-

-de acuerdo- respondía la castaña mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

***una hora después***

-En realidad solo era un pretexto para no quedarte sola ¿verdad?-preguntaba Natsume mientras se llevaba un bocado de espagueti a la boca.

-Sí- respondía la castaña sonriendo.

-¿Qué tipo de contestación es esa?- preguntaba curioso Natsume

-Bueno es que si no quería estar sola, no me gusta me da miedo, me siento desprotegida, realmente jamás me ha gustado estar sola, así que por favor Natsume quédate a mi lado un rato más, por favor- Rogaba a castaña con una mueca de dolor en sus labios.

-De acuerdo no me iré hasta en la noche pero a cambio también me aras a cena- decía Natsume.

-¿enserio?- preguntaba sonriente Mikan.

-Sí, aparte la verdad me preocuparía mucho, que estés sola tanto tiempo- decía Natsume.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno la verdad no estuve tan segura en este capítulo, pero ojalá les guste, no hay nada más que decir más que contestar los Review:**

**Sakuranokimi: jajaja si piensan igual Mikan y Natsume (aunque solo sea para ayudar a sus amigos) gracias por leerme, espero que te guste este episodio.**

**Bertha Nayelly: jajajajaja me gusta la idea de cosas malas, pero… creo que me esperare algunos capítulos jajaja ok... no... Gracias por haberte enamorado de mi fic realmente eso me hace sentir bien, y con ganas de escribir, jajaja si me acuerdo del episodio de cuando lo vistieron de Blanca nieves la verdad si se veía muy violabre*.* De echo No pensaba en poner a Hotaru tan femenina pero no se después me dieron muchas ganas de verla como una linda niña, como ella quería ser y no podía (así lo sentí en el manga)… aunque le deje un poco de su indiferencia… No me molestan tus comentarios largos de echo espero que sigan así n.n Realmente estoy haciendo otro fic pronto lo subiere solo que quiero tener varios capítulos para no estresarme… realmente te admiro 8 fic es demasiado estrés si yo con uno ya no sé qué escribir! Me encantaría hacer un fic contigo del género que sea jajaja de echo ya somos amigas desde tu primer comentario… jajaja y no te preocupes yo también soy un poco pervertida :3 y demasiadas muchas gracias por dedicarme un one-shot lo esperare con ansias… de echo me acabas de dar una idea… luego la publicare :D **

**PDA: yo también odio el sol lo odio mucho y espero tus largos y esperados comentarios…**

**Kanna Meiko: Kanna-chan jajaja sin comentarios.**

**Meiko-san de nada… si eres muy adorable (por lo menos así te imagino) mi tierna imoto-san**

**Kanna-chan también te imagino muy adorable aunque digas A la mierda! Tú también eres una tierna imoto-chan (aunque me trates de matar)**

**Rin02: Gracias por tu comentario claro que la seguiré ya que gracias a todos sus comentarios (incluyendo el tuyo) me motivan aun cuando creo que lo que escribo no es interesante ustedes me motivan a seguir.**

** -chan: gracias por amar mi historia, gracias por seguirla desde el comienzo, gracias por la idea aunque no la pude incluir en este capítulo, me ayudo bastante para hacer uno de los que sigue (que numero no sé pero definitivamente ese capítulo va a ser para ti), así que no la utilices ya que tu idea me dio la inspiración para un capitulo…**

**Guest: Todas tenemos envidia de Mikan, ella es una suertuda de tener a Natsume a su lado (yo quiero un Natsume) jajaja gracias por seguirme aunque me tarde un mes (aunque eso gamas pasara, eso espero)**

**Curo neko: jajaja tardare para actualizar para que no mueras jajaja… ok… no… pero si tratare de actualizar rápido.**


	9. Chapter 9 Algo inesperado

**¡la vida es para vivirla feliz!**

* * *

**Algo inesperado**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

***un mes después en clases***

-Por mayoría de votos, nuestra clase hará un café cosplay- Decía Hotaru y Natsume (ellos son los representantes de clase)

-¡Siiii...! ¡Chicas, vestidas de maid y kimonos! ¡Festival cultural! ¡ES LO MEJOR! - gritaban los todos los chicos, a excepción de Ruka y Natsume.

-¿Por qué demonios un café cosplay y esos disfraces qué onda? ¿Por qué hay más hombres que mujeres?- decían las chicas o más bien se quejaban.

-Bueno entonces ahora discutiremos el me...- pero Natsume fue interrumpido.

-Eto… yo tengo una sugerencia- decía una de las chicas.

-¿cuál?- decía Natsume.

-Bueno es que no se me hace justo que solo las chicas hagan cosplay, porque no también los hombres- decía una chica.

-Es cierto, no es justo que solo nosotras pasemos por eso también ustedes- decían las chicas.

-¿entonces que disfracen proponen ustedes para nosotros los chicos?- pregunto uno de los chicos.

-que tal… de marinos… se verían genial…- decía una de las chicas.

-porque también no también vestidos de conejos- decía ahora Hotaru que miraba con malicia a su novio.

-Y gatos- decía Mikan sonriendo.

-¡Si se verían súper genial en especial Natsume y Ruka!- decían todas las chicas.

-Bueno entonces nosotras las mujeres nos encargaremos de los disfraces y lo decorativo y los hombres pintaran y acomodaran lo pesado y ambos nos encargaremos de la decoración de todo el salón- decía Hotaru apuntando al pizarrón.

-Mis niños… acaso no se están olvidando de algo- preguntaba el asesor de la clase que era Narumi (vamos él no tenía que faltar).

-De que abra profe Gay- decía Natsume.

-Natsume ya te dije que no me digieras así y la otra… Bueno aquí donde hablaremos sobre quien va a concursar en el concurso de belleza Gakuen Alice (otra cosa que no tenía que faltar, el nombre de la escuela) y también sobre la chica con la que todos quieren bailar y como son de primer año no sabrán ya que es su primer festiva pero la belleza Gakuen y la chica con la que todos quieren bailar tienen que ser diferente y tienen que hacer su votación de las dos chicas y la que valla a participar en el chica para el baile de cada salón se elegirá una y de todas las participantes nomas se elegirá una de todas las que quieran participar así que empiecen con eso para llevarme las hojas del concurso o por cierto los todos participaran para bailar con la chica puede tanto como hombres como mujeres- decía Narumi.

-Entonces como dijo el profesor gay quienes van a participar se elegirán por votación para que sea justo- decía Natsume.

-Yo voto que para belleza Gakuen sea Mikan- decía una chica.

-Sí, tiene que ser Mikan ya que si ella participa es seguro que ganaremos, aparte es una de las chicas más deseadas de toda la escuela- murmuraban todos en el salón.

-Eto… ¿me puedo oponer?- decía Mikan mientras levantaba la mano.

-Lo siento Mikan es por votación, ¿entonces quién vota por Mikan para belleza Gakuen?- decía Hotaru.

-¡Yo!- gritaba todos.

-Ni modo Mikan- decía Hotaru sin expresión alguna.

-Entonces… yo voto por Hotaru para la chica del baile- decía Mikan mientras miraba a Hotaru

-Claro que no- decía Hotaru.

-Es por votación… piénselo todos, Hotaru es muy linda, a pesar de que jamás la han visto reír, pero yo la he visto con ropa casual y sonriendo y créenme es muy inda parece un ángel imagínensela con un hermoso vestido, mostrando su hermoso cuerpo se verá tan linda- decía Mikan parada para mirar a todos.

-Es verdad a pesar de que Hotaru es inexpresiva es muy guapa incluso el uniforme de la escuela le queda genial a pesar de que utiliza la falda muy larga (Hotaru utiliza la falda a una mano arriba de la rodilla así que no muestra sus piernas y como las blusas no son pegadas no deja ver su lindo cuerpo) también seria lindo bailar con ella ya que tener su cara cerca incluso podría besarla- decían los chicos mientras uno en especial se ponía celoso.

-Entonces quien vota por Hotaru- decía Mikan.

-¡Todos!- gritaban… todos.

-¡Mikan!- gritaba Hotaru.

-Ni modo Hotaru- decía Mikan mientras sentía un aura asesina mirándola (ya se imaginaran quien, un novio celoso)

***en el receso***

-¡Mikan, porque Hotaru!- le reclamaba Ruka a Mikan.

-Lo siento Ruka, enserio me deje llevar, pero mira el lado positivo de las cosas, si ganas bailaras con ella- decía Mikan o mejor dicho se excusaba.

-¡Espero, ganar! Ya que no quiero que nadie mas toque a mi Hotaru- lo último lo dijo casi en susurro pero lo alcanzo escuchar una personita.

-¡Mi Hotaru! Ruka cuando te volviste tan cursi, amigo mío- decía Natsume, en tono burlón.

-….Na…..- trataba de decir Ruka pero estaba tan rojo que no podía ni hablar.

-Natsume, deja de molestar al pobre de Ruka- decía Anna.

-Ne… que asieron su clase Tobita, Anna- pregunto Mikan.

-Una casa encantada- decía Anna.

-Y ustedes Nonoko y sumire- preguntaba Tobita.

-Nuestra clase una obra de teatro- decía sumire.

-¿que tipo de obra va a ser?- preguntaba Mikan.

-Jejeje es una sorpresa- decía Nonoko mientras jeñia un ojo.

-Y ustedes no entraron a ningún concurso- preguntaba Ruka a sus tres nuevas amigas y su amigo.

Bueno se preguntaran como se hicieron amigos pues es porque, después de la cita del sábado Ruka y Hotaru hablaron con Mikan y Natsume sobre su nuevo noviazgo y bueno Mikan le contó a Tobita a Sumire Anna y Nonoko el lunes en el receso y estas tres mujeres fueron a buscar a Ruka para felicitarlo o mejor dicho a molestarlo un rato y después de eso se llevaron bien y empezaron a almorzar a veces juntos pero lo hacían en la azotea ya que todavía estaba el asunto de las acosadoras como les llamaba Natsume y no querían que los molestaran.

-Yo no, de echo yo dirigiré el concurso de belleza- decía Anna.

-Era de esperarse de ti y Nonoko ya que por su trabajo quedas descalificada de eso- Decía Mikan.

-yo el del baile- decía Nonoko.

-¿y tú Sumire?- preguntaba Natsume.

-Bueno yo soy encargada de organizar los dos concursos- decía Sumire.

-¿y ustedes Mikan y Hotaru?- preguntaban en unísono Anna y Nonoko.

-Bueno… yo… participare para el concurso de belleza-decía Mikan un poco sonrojada.

-¡Enserio! Bueno aunque era obvio y más obvio es que ganes ya que eres muy popular-decía sumire.

-Es verdad desde el primer día de que entramos a la prepa, se le han declarado- decía Nonoko.

-También en secundaria, recuerdan en san Valentín- decía Anna.

-Si lo recordamos- decían Nonoko y Sumire un tanto deprimidas al recordar.

-Pensé que ya aviamos hablado de eso y que lo olvidaríamos- decía Mikan.

-Ya pues y Hotaru todavía no nos dices en que vas a concursar- decía Sumire.

-Bueno…. Verán…. En…-decía en cortado Hotaru.

-¡Señorita Baile!- Gritaban las tres chicas y Tobita.

-Es por eso que Mikan y Ruka discutían- Decía Nonoko.

-Si pero es porque Mikan me obligó por medio de votación- decía Hotaru.

-Ya me disculpe- Decía Mikan.

-Aunque dudo que gane ya que como saben elegirán entre todas las dominadas por votación y dudo ganar ya que no soy popular como todos ustedes- decía Hotaru refiriéndose a todos sus amigos pero más a Ruka Natsume y Mikan.

-Creo que ganaras Hotaru- decía Anna poniendo los palillos sobre su almuerzo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunta Hotaru.

-Es que veras- decía Nonoko.

-Recuerdas en secundaria, Hotaru en san Valentín que no fuiste a la escuela, hubo unos cien chicos que te estuvieron buscando si no es que más para declararse o darte chocolates lo supimos porque nos preguntaban por ti- Decía Sumire.

-No lo sabía- respondía Hotaru sorprendida.

-Tratamos de decirte pero tú nos decías no quiero saber nada- decía Mikan.

-De echo aquí en la prepa eres tan popular todos hablan de la linda chica genio, pero nadie se anima a decirte nada porque saben muy bien que los rechazaras, pero la verdad es que espero que estés lista para ganar- Decía Tobita.

-No soy tan popular- negaba Hotaru.

***Una semana después otra vez en receso* (es porque odio las clases que no las pongo mucho jajaja... ok… no… pues… sigamos con la historia)**

-La ganadora del concurso es la señorita Imai Hotaru de primer año de la clase "1 A"- Leía Ruka mientras se ponía azul.

-Lo bueno que no eres popular- Se burlaba Mikan.

-Imai, sales muy bonita en la foto- Decía Natsume.

-Natsume deja de mirar la foto- Regañaba Ruka y Mikan a Natsume por mirar la foto o más bien por lo que había dicho.

-Ya pues… pero Ruka lo siento por ti, creo que tienes mucha competencia ya que de 3456 chicos de la escuela votaron por Hotaru 2900, creo que si tienes mucha competencia, cualquiera puede ganar el concurso y bailar con ella e incluso tratar de enamorarla- decía Natsume molestando a su amigo, mientras veía el volante con las concursantes, las votaciones etc.

-… … … … … … … …-

-Ya pues ya me calmo- decía Natsume al ver el enojo de su amigo.

-El concurso consistirá en una carrera de obstáculos (la carrera me la robare del anime de Kaichou wa maid sama ya que no se me ocurría que poner) el ganador o ganadora, será el afortunado de bailar con la señorita Imai Hotaru, ¿así que es una carrera? Bien pensado Sumire- decía Tobita lo que estaba leyendo en el papel.

-Si lo sé, así que dame las gracias Ruka lo hice pensando en ti- decía Sumire.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba ingenuamente Ruka.

-Porque tú y Natsume aunque no estén en ningún club son muy rápidos así que si no ganas puede que gane Natsume y no corres riesgo de que te quiten a tu novia y si ganas mejor, así que si ganas me aras un favor- decía sumire.

-¿Cuál favor?-preguntaba Anna.

-Deste… luego le diré a Ruka- decía nerviosa Sumire

0.o cara de Nonoko, Anna y Ruka.

°.° cara de Tobita.

:D cara de Mikan.

-.- cara de Natsume y Hotaru.

***En la casa de Mikan, en ese mismo día***

-Castaña… que paso en san Valentín- preguntaba Natsume mientras veía un libro de ejercicios de matemáticas.

-¿He porque la pregunta?- pregunto Mikan ante la inesperada pregunta de Natsume, era tan inesperada que la punta de su lápiz se rompió.

-Es que en la hora de descanso, cuando mencionaron lo de san Valentín, todas se pusieron pálidas, pero solo es curiosidad si no me…- pero no termino de decir Natsume por que fue interrumpido.

-En san Valentín como todos los años recibía chocolates, carta y confesiones de amor de incluso algunas mujeres, era un día normal, hasta que un chico de otra escuela me digo que le gustaba enfrente de Sumire, Anna y Nonoko…

***Flash Back de Mikan***

-Yukihara… sal conmigo por favor- decía un chico de cabello castaño guapo y de la misma edad de Mikan.

-Perdóname pero la verdad no puedo estar contigo porque primero que nada no te conozco y segundo no me interesa tener una relación amorosa con nadie por lo pronto así que perdóname- decía Mikan rechazándolo.

-No, no me hagas esto, no, por favor, tú me gustas mucho dame una oportunidad contigo déjame ser tu novio, por favor no te arrepentirás por favor- decía el chico sujetando a Mikan de los hombros.

-¡Mikan! ¡SUELTALA!- gritaban las tres chicas mientras trataban de quitar al chico de con Mikan.

-¡SUELTAME ME DUELE!-

-¡SUELTA A MIKAN IDIOTA LA ESTAS LASTIMANDO!-

-No la dejare ir ella es mía-

***Fin del Flash Back***

-El me dejo de sujetar hasta que Sumire fue por ayuda y vino un señor y me lo quito de encima, el entro a un centro psiquiátrico después de eso, la verdad fue horrible para nosotras, pero es algo que me hizo ser más fuerte, de echo gracias a eso estudie aikido para defenderme de gente, aunque solo recordarlo me hace sentir asustada- decía Mikan mientras se abrazaba ella sola.

-Ese bastardo… me dan ganas de golpearlo… castaña perdón por hacerte recordar algo malo- decía Natsume mientras abrazaba a Mikan.

-Natsume…- decía la castaña mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

-Bueno cambiando de tema, porque Anna y Nonoko no podían concursar en el concurso de belleza- preguntaba curioso Natsume, mientras soltaba a Mikan.

-Es que ellas dos son modelos, trabajan para una revista de modas, mira es esta- decía Mikan mientras mostraba la revista a Natsume.

-Ya veo- decía Natsume mientras veía la revista.

-Bueno castaña ya es hora que me valla nos vemos mañana, cuídate- se despedía Natsume.

-Adiós Natsume- se despedía Mikan.

***pensamiento de Mikan* (después de que se fue Natsume)**

-Natsume, que cálidos son sus brazos y que bien huele, espera sueno como toda una pervertida, pero sin embargo cuando me abrazo me sentí feliz, lo amo

***Fin del pensamiento***

**Continuara…**

**Bertha Nayelly: jajaja madurar es para frutas jajaja ok… yo tampoco e madurado jajaja gracias por amar mi fic… jajaja… ya lei varias historias tuyas y la verdad las ame… yo también tuve esa creencia pero luego vi que Hotaru en el manga beso a Mikan y …. Bueno desepcion le gusta Mikan… ¿Qué clase de tarea es esa? Wou es muy difícil y estresante hahaha esperare con ansias el one-shot **

***digieran por mi prepa pervertidas unidas* jajaja ok no**

**Buffy que lindo sobrenombre jajaja…**

**Yo también esperare escribir contigo será emocionante…**

**Yo también tengo mucha tarea y trabajo… eso de ser traductora y dibujante no deja nada bueno… **

**Cuídate saludos…**

**Sakuranokimi: tienes razon quien no se enamora de natsume…**

**Gracias por que te encante mi fic…. Yo también deseo leer mas historias tuyas (e leído unas)**

**Rin02: de echo esa idea me agrado gracias por ella la incruire… jajaja lo cursi empieza un poco mas adelante**

**Gracias por tu apoyo….**

**Denys: jajaja yo también amo esas parejas son tan ksnihsuhs… y si espera los demás capítulos…**

**Kanna Meiko: Kanna-chan no se hacer muñecas de porcelana pero sería emocionante aprender hacerlas, de hecho soy dibujante y diseño varia para la vendimia. Sabes a mí también me gustan tengo quince de ellas…**

**Meiko-san yo también te quiero imoto….**

**Curo neko: jajaja pero hay que admitirlo es un sexy idiota…. Jajaj actualizare.**


	10. Chapter 10 festival cultural

**¡la vida es para vivirla feliz!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

***Festiva cultural***

-Bienvenidos, por favor pasen por aquí- decía Mikan con un vestido de sirvienta y su típica linda sonrisa.

-S… Si...- decía un chico o más bien trataba de decir pero las palabras no salían de su boca al ver a Mikan.

Mikan estaba utilizando un vestido de sirvienta que consistía en un vestido largo azul marino suelto ,de mangas largas y pegadas con un delantal blanco, zapatos de tacón un poco altos azul marino y llevaba una coleta de lado alto se veía tan tierna.

-Señorita, me podría traer un té helado, por favor- decía un cliente.

-Claro, ahorita se lo llevo- decía Hotaru también con un vestido de maid pero sin sonreír.

-¡Natsume! ¡Qué lindo! ¡Neko Hyuuga cásate conmigo (y díganme quién diablos no se quiere casar con el)!- solamente se oían las chicas que decían eso mientras lo veían vestido de gato (recuerdan cuando se vistió de gato en la obra de blanca nieves, a pues ese mismo traje pero en pantalón es que se veía tan shahusjad sexy, lo siento babie mi laptop 3)

-¡Ruka! ¡Que adorable! ¡que tierno!- decían las chicas mientras veía a un adorable Nogi vestido con un traje de camarero de pantalón negro, un chaleco de botones negro, una camisa de manga larga blanca con una corbata negra, con una adorable diadema con orejas de conejo y una esponjosa cola de conejo.

-Pero lo que hace que Nogi se vea tiernamente guapo son esos lentes ¡Nogi con lentes es lo mejor! (lo siento volví a babear)- decían las chicas.

***En la cocina***

-"Me trae un té helado" cuantos más piensa tomar ese chico- se quejaba Hotaru.

-Aparte por que debo llevar algo como esto, es muy vergonzoso- se seguía quejando Hotaru.

-Ya, ya Hotaru aparte ya es nuestro rato libre vámonos, Ruka y Natsume nos están esperando, después del descanso las dos nos iremos a preparar, así que Hotaru… no vayas a correr ¿de acuerdo?- decía Mikan en tono de regaño.

-Ya lo sé mamá, vámonos- decía Hotaru.

***En el descanso***

-¡Ruka! ¡Natsume!- gritaba la pequeña Mikan

-Ha es Mikan y Hotaru- decía Ruka a su amigo.

-Vámonos- decía Natsume en cuanto llegaron las dos chicas.

-¿A dónde vamos primero?- preguntaba Mikan.

-A la casa embrujada- decía Hotaru con un leve tono de malicia.

-Pero… pero… a mí no me gusta- lo último lo digo el susurro.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba Natsume.

-Te soy sincera no lo sé, simplemente me da miedo todo eso- decía Mikan.

-Hotaru creo que es mejor que vallamos nosotros y no Mikan- decía Ruka

-No, ella tiene que pagar por lo que me va a pasar hoy y lo pagara caro- decía Hotaru amenazante.

-Pero… pero… Hotaru~sama por favor tenga piedad conmigo- suplicaba Mikan ya en la entrada de la casa embrujada.

-¿Hotaru sama?- se preguntaban los dos chicos, mientras se miraban.

-Vamos a entrar Mikan, aparte te cuidara Hyuuga no tengas miedo- decía Hotaru mientras aventaba a estos dos.

-Nos vemos en la salida- decía Hotaru.

-Hotaru… tú en verdad no querías entrar ¿cierto?- le preguntaba Ruka a su novia.

-Creo que fui descubierta ¿se notó?- decía Hotaru con una tierna sonrisa.

-N… No… bueno… ellos no lo… notaron- decía entre cortado Ruka.

-¿Ruka?- preguntaba Hotaru con cara de preocupación.

-No pasa nada vamos a ver los demás puestos- decía Ruka mientras empezaba a caminar todo rojo.

-De acuerdo- decía Hotaru feliz, pero con ganas de agarrarle la mano a su novio pero no podía por culpa de sus fans.

***Mientras tanto en la casa embrujada***

-Natsume, no me sueltes- decía Mikan toda asustada.

-Castaña… ni siquiera te estoy tocando… tú, estas estrangulando mi mano- decía Natsume.

-Perdón… pero… es que enserio no me gustan estas cosas- decía Mikan temblando.

-Entonces camina más rápido para salir de aquí castaña- decía Natsume.

-¿castaña? ¿Dónde estás? Enserio a esta chica le encanta perderse- decía Natsume un poco molesto.

-¡NATSUME…!- gritaba la castaña.

-Dios mío santo castaña… no te separes de mi- dice Natsume mientras le agarraba la mano.

-¡AAAAH...!- gritaba la castaña y se soltaba del alcance ya que no había pensado que era Natsume.

Ella estaba echa volita en el suelo con los ojos lagrimosos y una cara de espantada.

-Que linda se ve, espera Natsume que mierdas estás pensando, no debería pensar eso, ella está que se muere del miedo- pensaba o mejor dicho se regañaba mentalmente Natsume.

-Q… que… eres tu Natsume- decía Mikan con una cara aún más tierna.

-Lo siento no quería asustarte… ¿puedes levantarte?- decía Natsume mientras se ponía de la estatura de Mikan.

-No… lo… se- respondía Mikan aun temblando.

-Dios santo… ya no aguanto más… a la mierda el autocontrol- pensaba Natsume.

Mientras le daba un beso, un beso tan tierno… Mikan se quedó sorprendida ya que no esperaba ser besada y menos por Natsume, pero no trato de separarse de ese beso tan tierno siguió torpemente beso ya que era su primer beso, minutos después se tuvieron que separar por el maldito oxígeno.

-Pe…Perdón, enserio perdón...- se disculpaba Natsume.

-… … No… te pre…ocupes… pero… ¿por…que lo hiciste?- decía Mikan toda roja.

-Bueno es…que…no se- respondía Natsume rojo mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

-Natsume a ti ¿te gusto?- preguntaba Mikan a un más roja.

-… … No lo sé, eso también me lo pregunto- respondía Natsume.

-Entonces… … …-

-Castaña… deja pienso sobre mis sentimientos ya que ni yo sé lo que siento por ti, no sé si te quiero o es solo una amistad… hasta que este seguro te diré que mientras tanto sigamos siendo amigos- decía Natsume.

-De… acuerdo… te esperare hasta entonces- respondía Mikan feliz.

-Por fin, e echo un avance, mi primer beso con Natsume, este es el mejor día de mi corta vida- pensaba Mikan a un más feliz.

***fuera de la casa embrujada* *sonido de celular***

-¿Hotaru? Que paso- preguntaba Mikan al contestar el teléfono.

-Idiota donde estas se supone que ya deberías estar aquí arreglándote para el concurso, chiquilla tonta corre ya es tarde- regañaba Hotaru.

-Ho… esa Hotaru me colgó- decía Mikan.

-¿Que paso?- preguntaba Natsume.

-Ya es hora de arreglarme, Natsume ve a verme por favor, adiós- se despedía Mikan de Natsume.

-Claro que iré, buena suerte- decía Natsume.

Mikan se fue corriendo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Claro que ganare ya que tú me distes un amuleto- pensaba Mikan mientras se tocaba los labios.

-Idiota… vístete y siéntate aquí te arreglare- decía Hotaru con una leve sonrisa.

-Hotaru… pero ¿y tú?- preguntaba Mikan ya que Hotaru también se debía arreglar.

-Tú me arreglaras- respondía Hotaru –así que apúrate a cambiarte- decía por ultimo Hotaru.

-Buenas a todos y todas es hora del concurso de Miss Gakuen Alice- gritaba Anna por el micrófono.

Anna llevaba un vestido azul pegado cortito, unas botas blancas y su cabello agarrado en una coleta y se veía como todo lo que era una modelo.

-Y aquí la última del concurso Yukihara Mikan de la clase "1 A" todos démosle un gran y caluroso apla...U…so- decía Anna entre cortado al ver a Mikan.

En cuanto salió Mikan nadie dijo nada todos estaban callados, ya que Mikan traía puesto, un yukata rosa con manchas naranjas de manga larga las mangas estaban puestas hasta la mitad de sus hombros el yukata era corto, los bordos eran rojos como el moño y de, el salía una enorme cola de zorro, su cabello estaba suelto su cabello le llegaba hasta debajo de su trasero (lo siento es que no supe cómo ponerlo) y en el traía dos orejas, de su pecho colgaba un gran cascabel y traía puestos unos zapatos altos rojos un zapato tenia listones a una mano arriba del tobillo y el otro no (descripción en mi perfil), estaba pintada de tal forma que su dulce rostro de niña había cambiado a la de una adolecente, sus ojos se veían más grandes, su rostro se veía más refinado, su boca se veía tan besare de un color rojo tan apasionado, Mikan en vez de verse tierna se veía…

-Terrible mente sexy, quien pensaría que esa boca la acabo de besar y deseo hacerlo de nuevo- pensaba Natsume y se tapaba la boca para después lamérsela al ver a Mikan.

Después de un largo silencio TODOS empezaron a gritar de la emoción.

-Bueno, bueno todos ya vimos a nuestras concursantes así que es hora de que voten por su favorita- decía Anna.

***Media hora después***

-oigan chicos y chicas la ganadora es… nuestra querida… ¡Yukihara Mikan!- decía Anna toda emocionada.

Todos gritaban de la emoción y murmuraban cosas al ver a Mikan de nuevo.

***Tras escenarios***

-Mikan buen trabajo por ganar- decía Natsume a Mikan ya que él y Ruka la fueron a ver.

-Gracias, pero estaba un poco nerviosa al ver el vestuario y todo lo demás, realmente Hotaru es la mejor para esto- respondía Mikan un poco sonrojada.

-¿Hotaru? ¿Ella te arreglo? ¿Dónde está?- preguntaba Ruka mientras buscaba a Hotaru con la mirada.

-Cálmate romeo tu Julieta se está cambiando ahora es mi turno de hacerla lucir verdaderamente hermosa ¿o quieres ayudarla a cambiarse?- decía Mikan en tono burlón.

-Mikan… ¿verse verdaderamente hermosa Hotaru? Ya no puede ser más hermosa de lo que ya es- decía Ruka.

-Ya escuchaste Hotaru a tu novio, así que apúrate a cambiarte- decía Mikan a la cortina que estaba en uno de los vestidores.

-Ella… Mikan… porque no me dijiste que estaba aquí…- decía Ruka.

-Ya, ya, cálmate y vallase ya que no pueden ver a Hotaru hasta el concurso- decía Mikan mientras empujaba a Natsume y Ruka para afuera.

-¿Hotaru? ¿Ya estas lista?.. Pero que… jajajajaja Hotaru que linda eres- decía Mikan al ver a su amiga sonrojada ante lo dicho por su novio.

***Una hora después***

-Ok... chicos y chicas hoy como es el último día del festival cultural vamos con el último concurso del día, así que todos un gran aplauso a Imai Hotaru- decía Nonoko

Hotaru llevaba puesto un yukata blanco corto con un moño rojo al frente y una tipo bata blanca con el contorno rojo de manga larga traía puestos unos Zapatos altos rojos con unas calcetas blancas, ella también se había puesto una cola de zorro y unas orejas también pero aparte de las orejas llevaba un listos amarillo que le adornaba su cabello, se veía tan tierna (la descripción está en mi perfil) y lo más lindo de todo…

-Está sonriendo… qué guapa, ¿esa es Hotaru? que linda- solo se escuchaban cuchicheos de todos.

-Que hermosa- decía Ruka para el mismo pero…

-Ya sabemos TODOS que tu novia es muy guapa así que ya deja de babear- decía Mikan que ya se había quitado el disfraz y puesto el uniforme de física ya que había decidido participar en la carrera.

-Bueno todos los participantes por favor vallan a la línea de partida- decía Nonoko.

Nonoko llevaba puesto el mismo vestido que Anna pero en rosa y con el cabello suelto, ya que las organizadoras debían vestir igual.

-El concurso consiste en una carrera en todo el colegio el más rápido o rápida es el que gana ¿listos? A correr- decía Nonoko.

Continuara…

**Ya sé que me tarde un poco pero es que tenía tareas ya ven el fin del semestre aparte tenia trabajo y Salí de la ciudad unos días gracias, bueno esa es mi excusa realmente lamento la demora pero también estaba escribiendo otras historias que espero que lean y les guste…**

**Bertha Nayelly: Hola bueno aquí va tus respuestas a las 3 cosas que me dijiste:**

**1._ yo también amo los celos de Ruka son tan lindos, si bueno sobre sus pretendientes no sé porque quise que tuviera yo pienso que lo hice para que tenga otro aire aparte en el manga si le salió uno ese chico que iba en habilidades peligrosas (no me acuerdo del nombre)… Natsume… Nuestro Natsy es tan sabgiydsmAJSL… gracias por lo increíble… bueno Ruka es que no lo puse de play boy porque… no se… quise que se viera tierno… y si el sangrado nasal por el salvaje Hyuuga :3 también tengo una mente pervertida a mil…**

**2._ tienes razón en esa parte lo iba a corregir pero se me olvido pero gracias por el recordatorio, si a veces invento palabras no sé porque jajaja no me molesto de echo es lindo que me corrijas gracias… **

**3._ jajaja si es cierto que maduren las frutas uno para que porque si "maduramos" tal vez ya no nos guste escribir estos fics… si he leído varios y créeme que me gustan mucho aunque los leo desde mi celular uno de los que mas me gusta es "Nueva personalidad" de soul eater es que Chrona x Kid 3 :3… si la parte donde Hotaru besa a Mikan es algo de ¡¿WTAFAC!? Si se le notaba muy poco que amaba a Ruka pero me quede con más ganas del manga ya que falto que encontraran a Hotaru pero sabes a quien se me ha figura a la que sale en Bokura Wa Minna Kaiwasou a Richan se me ha figura bastante creo que es por los ojos que son del mismo color, también el otro personaje de ese mismo anime… creo que se llama... Usa tiene el mismo color de ojos que Ruka solo cámbiale el cabello a los dos y ya y las personalidades también son algo similares. Si los maestros de hoy no nos dejan respirar seré maestra y are sufrir a mis niños muja jajá...!**

**Yo también te mando saludos y abrazos ¡también sonríe recuerda… la vida es para vivirla feliz!**

**Rin: jajaja gracias por esperarlo y pues aquí está el tan esperado capitulo ya sé que me tarde bastante pero es que la tarea el trabajo y todo eso me tiene son vida y si es muy lindo como la cuida quisiera ser Mikan.**

**Francis. Ale-chan: gracias por amar mi historia y pues a tu petición trate de que salieran mas aunque creo que exagere por los besos ¿no crees? Que tierna eres ****J**** yo también amo los abrazos pero soy de las que son abrazadas y lloran y créeme no eres a la única que le dieron ganas de ser abrazado por nuestro sexy y sensual azabache 3 bueno no son reales pero hay algunas personas que se parecen a los personajes (aunque aquí en mi país no) te acompaño en tu momento de depresión :´( **

**Gracias por tu comentario yo también te deseo lo mejor.**

**Guest: Kanna-chan (pone su sonrisa más linda y tierna) gracias por quererme 3**

**Meiko-san hola immoto-san jeje (se sonroja un poco) Gra… gracias por tu lindo cumplido yo también te quiero las dos son demasiado adorables saben… las dibuje, tenía ganas de imaginarlas y pues me salieron en anime jajaja realmente son una ternura cuídense ambas…**


End file.
